Typewriters and printers typically include a long cylindrical platen and several pairs of pressure rollers that press paper against the platen. The pressure rollers must be biased up against the platen while being free to adjust their positions to fully engage the platen, and must be occasionally movable away from the platen in case it is desired to move paper without turning the platen. All of these functions typically result in the requirement for large numbers of small parts, many of them requiring custom machining or casting. The cost of the machine is increased by the large numbers of small parts that must be manufactured and assembled. U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,224 is a relatively recent example of such mechanisms. A pressure roller arrangement which minimized the number of parts required and reduced the costs for manufacturing many of the parts, would enable typewriters and printers to be constructed at lower cost.